camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Armsman
The Armsman is a member of the Defenders of Albion. They are heavily armed fighters, can use almost all melee weapons and wear the heaviest plate armor. They are distinguished by high defensive and offensive qualities. The Armsman has the highest hit points in Albion and absorbs much of the melee damage due to their armor. If they have a shield and specialize in it, they can build a nearly impenetrable defensive wall. On the other hand, if they specialize in pole arms or two-handed weapons, they do incredible damage to their enemies. Races *'Highlander:' 70 strength , 70 constitution , 50 dexterity , 50 quickness increased strength and thus increased damage and weapons skill increased constitution and thus increased hit points decreased dexterity and thus reduced defense reduced quickness and therefore reduced combat speed *'Half-Ogre': 90 strength , 70 constitution , 40 dexterity , 40 quickness highest strength and therefore maximum damage and weapons skill increased constitution and thus increased hit points low dexterity and hence low defense low quickness and thus low combat speed *'Minotaur': 80 strength , 70 constitution , 50 dexterity , 40 quickness high strength and thus high weapon damage and weapons skill increased constitution and thus increased hit points decreased dexterity and thus reduced defense low quickness and thus low combat speed *'Briton': 60 strength , 60 constitution , 60 dexterity , 60 quickness average race and all-rounder *'Saracen': 50 strength , 50 constitution , 80 dexterity , 60 speed highest skill and therefore the highest defense reduced thickness and therefore reduced damage and reduced weapons skill decreased constitution and thus reduced hit points *'Inconnu': 50 strength , 60 constitution , 70 dexterity , 50 quickness increased skill and therefore increased defense reduced thickness and therefore reduced damage and reduced weapons skill reduced speed and therefore reduced combat speed *'Avalonian': 45 strength , 45 constitution , 60 dexterity , 70 quickness increased speed and thus higher combat speed low strength and thus less damage and low weapons skill low constitution and thus low hit points Attributes The following attributes increase with each, every second or every third level up: *Primary Attribute: Strength (45 points at level 50) *Secondary Attribute: Constitution (23 points at level 50) *Tertiary Attribute: Dexterity (15 points at level 50) Distribution of starting points If you create a character you can distribute 30 points amongst your attributes. The following distributions are often used: Option 1: 10 Strength 10 Constitution 10 Dexterity This option the Quickness is not increased because you can maximize it with a Template. Option 2: 10 Strength 10 Constitution 10 Quickness For an Armsman who wants to use a Polearm or Two-handed weapon, this distribution is recommended because of the high Quickness. *Empathy , Intelligence , Charisma and Piety have no effect on the Armsman. Abilities *With every new level starting at level 6, the Armsman receives skill points equal to 2x his level. *From Level 1 on, the Armsman can use Staff, Polearm, Two-Handed, Slashing, Crushing, Thrusting,Large Shields, and Crossbows. *He can wear cloth, leather, studded, chain, and plate armor. *He can specialize in Polearm, Two-Handed, Parry, Slash, Crush, Thrust, Shield, and Crossbow. *He also gains the following abilities: Auto Train The Armsman gets Auto Train in the following specializations: *Slash *Thrust This means that if he specializes in one of these skills, he will have an additional 77 points to invest into other specializations. Specialization Options Defensive (Sword/Shield) *Shield: 50 *Weapon: 50 *Parry: 31 (spec in Slash/Thrust, 28 (spec in Crush) This specialization is ideal for a second block tank in PVM. Both weapon and Shield hit reliably and cause average damage. Thanks to the high defense skill, the Armsman gets hit less often, and can protect another member of the group. With this specialization an RVR should choose the Battlemaster line from the master abilities to gain access to Bodyguard. Very Defensive *Shield: 50 *Parry: 50 *Weapon: 31 (spec in Slash/Thrust), 28 (spec in Crush) Hybrid (Shield, Polearm/Two-Handed) *Polearm/Two-Handed: 50 *Shield: 42 *Weapon: 39 *Parry: 13 (spec in Slash/Thrust, 6 (spec in Crush) The Armsman can act defensive in emergency situations. He has his high shield skill mainly for the stun. The 39 points in weapon are there for the basic damage (Slash,Thrust or Crush) while the 50 points in Two-Handed or Polearm determine the maximum damage. Therefore you will only see this Armsman armed with a Shield if he wants to stun someone. Right after the stun, he will switch to the Two-Handed weapon or the Polearm to do the real damage. This specialization is for both PVP and PVE. As master level it is recommended to choose Warlord because he can support an Assist Train. It can also make sense to choose Battlemaster for Bodyguard because the Snarestyles both for Two-Handed weapons and Polearms can take a tank completely out of the equation. Tactics PVE RVR Realm Abilities Useful Realm Abilities *'Passive Abilities' ** Augmented Dexterity (Increases Dexterity and therefore increases chances to block and parry) ** Augmented Strength (Increases Strength and therefore damage and weapon skill) ** Determination (Decreases duration of crowd control spells) ** Long Wind (Reduces the endurance cost to sprint) ** Mastery of Parrying (Increases the chance to parry) ** Mastery of Blocking (Increases the chance to block) ** Mastery of Pain (Increases the chance to inflict critical hits) *'Active Abilities' ** Soldier's Barricade (Absorbs Damage) ** Purge (Removes all negative effects) ** Ignore Pain (Self-heal in combat) ** Dashing Defense (Blocks and parries for group members) Neutral Realm Abilities *'Passive Abilities' ** Augmented Constitution (Increases constitution and therefore hit-points) ** Augmented Quickness (Increases and therefore combat speed, but any good template should be at cap anyway) ** Avoidance of Magic (Increases resistance to all magic) ** Toughness (Increases hit-points) *'Active Abilities' ** The Empty Mind (Temporarily increases to all magic) ** First Aid (Self-heal out of combat) ** Second Wind (Endurance refill in combat) Useless Realm Abilities *'Passive Abilities' ** Veil Recovery (Reduces duration of ressurection sickness) ** Lifter: (Increases encumbrance, made less important due to already high strength) Realm Rank 5 Ability Soldiers Citadel: This ability grants a 50% bonus to parry and block rates for the Armsman for 30 seconds, but -10% bloc/parry rates for 15 seconds after. Master Level Paths Armsmen can choose between the following Master Level Paths: Battlemaster *In this path, the Armsman learns some useful combat styles, as well as Bodyguard and Grapple. Warlord *In this path, the Armsman learns some useful battle crys which strengthen his group or weaken his enemies. Useful Artifacts Weapon Armor Jewelry Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian Category:Armsman Category:Albion Classes